Wake Up
by MysteryGirl425
Summary: After his two darks had died, Yugi is falling apart. Will he live... or die? Mobiumshipping Puzzleshipping Blindshipping


I sat on the bench, my head lowered, as my bangs shadowed my eyes. My arms were wrapped around my torso, as I sat hunched over. I could feel the rain softly fall on my skin, but I hadn't even acknowledged it. A tear slipped down my face, mixing with the rain.

I felt so numb… my heart was cold and no more warmth was in my soul.

I stood up and began to walk, not really knowing where to go. I let my thoughts wonder.

Right about now… Yami and Atemu would probably find me and scold me lightly, about being in the rain, for too long. Then they would start to kiss me, leaving a light fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I would beam up at them and we would walk home together, where we would curl up under a blanket, with hot coco.

A sad smile crossed my lips and I pulled my hood over my head before pushing my hands into my pockets.

Atem… Yami… those names that once would bring a smile to my face now brought tears to my eyes. It hurt so much… just to think about them… but I will _never_ forget them. I won't let myself forget them. Forget their touches. Forget their smiles.

I'll never forget the way that they would hold me close, and never let me go. Promise to always protect me. And… they did. From when we were in high school to when I was 22. Now I'm 25.

And I won't forget when they would always embarrass me in front of the gang, but in the end everyone had their someone. Joey had Seto. Tristan had Duke (I don't know a better ship for them). But Tea really isn't in the picture anymore. When me, Yami, and Atem started dating, she tried to break us apart… and I guess the only way she thought she was trying to get me out of the picture. Trying to get me to kill myself. She kept spreading rumors about me being a whore and that I was cheating on them. And we got into a fight, and… they left me. I couldn't take it after a month after the names, and being bullied, and most importantly… the looks Atem and Yami would give me. And I did try to kill myself. I tried to drown myself, until Yami and Atem came home. They were supposed to be out that night… but I guess they came home early. They saved me and they found the suicide note I left on the counter in the bathroom. I explained everything they wouldn't hear. Then we got back together. For almost a year, they wouldn't let it go until I finally yelled at them for being stuck in the past.

Another tear slipped down my face, as I let out a choked sob, but my smiled stayed. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of their graves. I fell to my knees, as I read the two gravestones.

 **HERE LIES**

 **Atem Sennen**

 **June 8** **th** **1988 – August 15** **th** **2014**

 **A loving husband to two**

 **Best Friend**

 **Amazing Lover**

" **We'll miss you Atemu. We love you."**

 **~Yugi and Yami**

And the second one, right next to it.

 **HERE LIES**

 **Yami Sennen**

 **May 19** **th** **1989 – August 15** **th** **2015**

 **A loving husband to two**

 **Best Friend**

 **Amazing lover**

" **I'll miss you two until the day I die. I love you guys."**

 **~Yugi**

I sobbed and shook my head softly. Why did they have to leave? Why did they have to leave me?!

"I um… I miss you guys… a lot…" I said over the pounding rain, hoping my voice would carry through the wind to them. "And… And I still love you. It hurts… it hurts to remember. But I don't want to forget you. Not in this lifetime or the next." The wind swirled around me slightly. "But uh… it's hard. It's so hard, being without you guys…." I choked out. "I am so close to giving up. I just… I want you guys." The wind abruptly stopped as if they were in shock. Then it pushed against me hard, but I didn't move. "I…I knew you wouldn't like that… but… what am I supposed to do? I lost you guys. And… And I am the lost light. I don't have you guys there to make me smile." I started sobbing as I held myself tightly, but I didn't stop talking. "I-I remember… when we got that phone call about you Atemu." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I remember how it felt like half of my heart just…. Vanished."

 _I was sitting on the sofa leaning again, Yami. We were watching some TV, simply enjoying each other's warmth as we waited for Atem to get home. And that's when the phone rang. Yami got up to get it, and I watched him curiously, but grew alarmed as he tensed and paled._

" _We're on our way." He hung up the phone and stood there for a moment, frozen. I walked up to him and softly put a hand on his back. He looked at me with tear filled eyes and panic struck through me._

" _Yami, what's wrong?" I asked, afraid of the answer._

" _A-Atemu… h-he got into a car accident." My whole world stopped. "H-He's at the h-hospital." Before I could register it, me and Yami were in the car and I was racing to the hospital, with Yami crying next to me. Once we got there we bolted out and to the desk._

" _We're here for Atem S-Sennen." I choked out, trying to hold back my tears. The woman gave us the room number and we raced there. When I opened the door, I froze._

 _Atem laid on the hospital bed, covered in bandages and needles. I stood there, a tear slipping down my face. Yami ran past me and next to Atem._

" _No. No, no no! Th-This can't be happening! Atemu, no!" Yami yelled, as tear poured from his eyes._

 _I walked up to him slowly, and put a hand on his back, and he stopped. "Yami… panicking won't do anything." I said in a soft broken tone and he turned to face me._

" _Aibou…" He said softly, and my head was tilted down, casting a shadow over my eyes. More tears escaped slid down my pale face. He pulled my close in a hug and I sobbed softly, as I held him back. He buried his hair in my face and cried with me._

" _Guys…" We parted, and snapped our heads up at the familiar voice. Atemu. We raced to his side, Yami on the left and me on the right. We took his hands in ours._

" _A-Atemu…" I chocked out, and he smiled softly at me, and looked at me with half lidded eyes._

" _Yugi…" He looked at Yami. "Yami…. I love you both… so much…" I shook my head._

" _Atem…" Yami said softly._

" _Please… don't cry guys…" He said, clearly in pain_

" _How c-can we n-not?" I chocked out, "W-We… W-We don't w-want to l-l-lose you!" I looked at him with sad and fearful eyes._

" _I don't want to leave you two either but… one day… we'll all be together again." I leaned down and buried my face in his chest. He softly ran his fingers through my hair. This… This couldn't be happening. He couldn't leave us. Please… He can't leave us!_

" _Atem... Pl-Please… promise me... promise *_ _ **us***_ _. You'll w…ait for us…" I could tell Yami was trying to hold it, together but he wouldn't last much longer._

" _Of course, Habibi. I will always be there… for you two." I lifted my head and looked him in his eyes. The once deep rose red was now a faded magenta. I leaned down and kissed him softly, which he returned. I pulled away and forced a smile._

" _I love you Ate… I love you so much." He brought a hand up to cup my face._

" _I love you too, Aibou." I nodded softly and pulled away. Yami kissed him as well, and buried his face into the crook of Atem's neck. I could see the tears slip from his face onto Atemu's neck._

" _I love you as well, My Desert Rose." Atem said, and I could tell he was getting weaker. Yami seemed to have noticed it, as he pulled away gently. He walked around the bed and next to me, and wrapped an arm around my waist, and I leaned against him. I kept a hand on Atemu's, and he smiled sweetly at us._

" _You two are my whole lives. Everything I live for…. Please… never let… let each other… go…" Suddenly his grip on my hand loosened and his eye drooped close, but his smile never seemed to fade. The heart monitors flat-lined, and I turned into Yami's hold and sobbed into his chest. He held me tightly as he cried into my hair._

 _We… We lost him. We lost a half of our hearts. All we had was each other now._

 _But not for long…_

Tears, stained my face, as I sat there, my body trembling, the rain pelting down on me hard. I could almost see here them now… I could imagine them saying how sorry they were… saying how much they loved me... but it wasn't the same. They weren't here. The pain was here.

"I-It hurts guys… Gods, it hurt." I sobbed over the rain. "I... I remember… when the other half of my heart… vanished. Yami…" I whispered his name, as memories came back to me.

 _I was sitting in front of Atem's grave, silently, as tears fell down my face. It has been a year. A year since we lost him. A year without half of my heart. Me and Yami… we were better. Not much, but just a little. We had each other to get us through it. On Atem's birthday, we also came. We each put a rose on his grave. I put a white one and Yami put a black one. Each of us had almost a color that represented us. Atem red, Yami black, and me white._

 _Since he's died, we haven't touch his room. Only gone in there to dust it or remember him. I remember one time, I sat in there for hour with one of his pillows, balling my eyes out. When Yami came home from work, he wouldn't let me go for the rest of the night._

" _Hi… Atemu…" I said softly, smiling sadly._

" _It's… It's been a year. Been a year without you. I can't say it's been easy. I can't say it's even been close to easy. But… me and Yami are trying. We're doing a little better than when you first left us. We… haven't changed anything really in your room. Only when we dust it, or remember you. We… We really miss you Atemu…" I glanced up at the clear sky and smiled to myself._

" _I remember when you used to love days like this. You would sometimes have to drag me and Yami from a game just to go outside and go to the park." I laughed softly. "Yami should be here soon. He called me a bit ago that he was on his way home from work." The wind softly blew on me, brushing my bangs from my face, as another tear fell from my eyes. That's what Atem would always do. Anywhere we were, he would always move my bangs from my face and always say, "I want to see your beautiful eyes" or "Don't hide your eyes from us, Aibou." Or something like that, and I would always blush. "I've um… started getting used to moving my bangs from my face. You used to always do it, and since you can't now…" I beam slightly. "I decided to do it for you." A gentle breath caressed my face, but then it suddenly stopped._

 _I jumped slightly as my phone rang, and I answered it. My eyes suddenly went wide and my heart stopped. Then I hung up, sitting there fazed for a moment._

" _Y-yami…" I choked out, before bolting, sending a silent apology to Atem for leaving in such a hurry._

 _I didn't even bother getting in my car and I bolted to the hospital, my heart pounding in my ears. I silently prayed that Yami was ok._

 _I had gotten a call from the hospital, saying Yami had gotten into a car accident, five minutes away from the cemetery._

 _Five minutes._

 _Five Ra forsaken minutes._

 _I bolted into the hospital, scaring some of the people but I didn't care. I got the room number from the receptionist and I sped past, ignoring her calls. I bolted into the room, scaring the doctor in there. My heart shattered as I saw the man on the bed._

 _Yami laid there, battered and bruised, and deathly pale. His eyes were closed, but the heart monitor was going weakly._

" _I-Is he…?" I asked softly and the doctor nodded softly._

" _Yes… I'm afraid he isn't going to live much longer." More tears poured down my face. "I'll leave you alone.' The doctor then left the room, and I forced myself to move over to the bed, each step growing heavier. I stood next to the bed, trembling._

" _Y-Yami…" I said brokenly, and he opened his eyes. His dull crimson eyes._

 _Tears poured down my face, and sobs shook my body. He smiled sadly at me._

" _Aibou… I'm so sorry. I-I'm sorry, I h-have to leave you too." I shook my head._

" _No. Please, d-don't, a-apologize. Without you, I-I would be g-gone already." I choked out. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly, and I held softly._

" _Yugi…" He said my name with so much love and passion, it made my heart wrench. "I love you, so, so much. And I know Atem does as well." I sobbed harder, and buried my head in his chest. He used his free hand to comb his fingers through my hair._

" _Y-Yami, I-I-I love you, s-so much. I-I don't want to lose you!" I cried._

" _I know Aibou. I-I don't want to leave either." I leaned up softly and looked him in his eyes. Those deep crimson eyes. He brought a hand up and wiped my tears away. "Aibou… Yugi… love… Me and Atem… we will always be there for you… we will never leave you." I put my hand on his, as he gently caressed my cheek._

" _And I will always love you both." I said gently, and he smiled at me. I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, softly, and a light feeling coursed through me. I pulled away, smiling, and I looked into his crimson eyes. I saw a light flash through him and he blinked. I gripped his hands tighter._

" _Yugi… I love you." He said gently, looking at me, his eyes slowly closing. Another tear slipped onto his hand._

" _I-I love you too, Yami. T-tell Atem I-I miss him and I s-said I love him." I choked out._

" _He already knows, Aibou. He's right next to you." I glanced back, but saw no one. I looked back at Yami._

" _Th-There's no one th-there, Yami." He shook his head softly._

" _He is. But you simply can't see him. And he loves you so much." I looked back again, and for a split second, I felt like I could see him. I forced a smile on my face._

" _I love you too, Atemu. I'll never stopped loving you both." I looked back at Yami, and I could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open._

" _We'll wait for you Aibou." I nodded, but my heart shattered more at those words._

" _I'll always look forward to it, Mou Hitori No Boku." I smiled brightly for him, even though tears fell down my face._

" _One day… we'll all be together… together again." His eyes finally closed and his hand fell from my face as his heart monitor flat lined_

 _I sobbed softly and shook my head, rapidly, not wanting it to be true. I turned around but froze._

 _There, standing in a soft glow was Atem and Yami, holding each other, both of them in their Egyptian clothing._

" _We love you, Hikari…" Atem said softly._

" _We'll always be here…" Yami smiled at me, and then they vanished. I put a hand on my mouth, as I sobbed. The last half of my heart… gone._

" _I-I l-love y-y-you both…" I said softly, before the nurses and doctors rushed in._

 _My heart… My heart was gone. And cold numbness replaced it. That was the day I changed. I never smiled. I never laughed. I couldn't without them._

 _My heart was shattered._

I held my torso tightly, as I sobbed loudly, no caring who heard me. Everything hurt. From my skin to my soul, it hurt.

"G-Guys… I-I can't do this!" I yelled loudly, and the pain grew. I shook my head rapidly, wishing this was all a nightmare. That these past two years were a nightmare. Just a hellish nightmare and I would wake up in a few seconds. I doubled over as it felt like I was kicked in the stomach, but I ignored it.

Little did I know I was dying myself.

I hadn't eaten in what seems like weeks, except for a bite here and there, and I haven't gotten any sleep either. I've been passing out randomly, but I refused to go to the hospital against my friends wants.

I looked at the graves in front of me, from the dim lighting of the lamppost. I pulled out my phone and looked at the date.

August 15, 2016. 12:03 AM.

The day they died. The day my loves died. I put my phone away and rolled onto my back, unable to keep myself up.

I sobbed softly, but wasn't crying as hard. I laid in between the graves, in between my loves. I pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, before emptying most of the contents into my mouth, swallowing it.

The rain lifted slightly, but not much.

"I-I just want you guys. I want nothing more than to be in your arms. To never let you guys go for the rest of eternity." I whispered softly, not able to speak any louder, as fatigue came over me. There was no doubt I was going to die.

Black spots began to fill my vision, as I laid there, motionless.

"I just want to be safe with you guys… to be able to tell you how much I love you. To always be with you guys." Between the pills and my poor health.

Numbness began to overcome my body, and I didn't notice as I began shivering. My lips would no longer move, but I kept talking somehow. I was finally going to fade away.

"To make… this pain in… my heart… to stop…" Suddenly everything seemed to freeze, and all I could see was darkness. I felt absolutely nothing and couldn't move. But then I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"It's all right Yugi…" A deep baritone voice said.

"We're here." Another said, but not as deep as the other ones. After a moment I recognized them.

Atem.

Yami.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up, wide eyed. In front of me was my two lovers as they encased me in their arms.

"Y-Yami… A-Atemu…." I said softly, tears springing in my eyes. Suddenly I leapt on them, hugging them both, refusing to let go. I sobbed heavily into their chest, as I held them so close, not wanting to lose them again. They whispered sweet nothings in my ear as they rubbed my back.

I was whole again.

My darks were with me, and I finally died. I was no longer in a nightmare. I fell into a peaceful sleep that'll last forever, and this time… I did not want to wake up.

I never wanted to **wake up.**

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! I seem to like making these kinds of stories…. Anyways, let me know what you think. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can get some friggin inspiration, lol.**_

 _ **Mystery Out**_


End file.
